Grr'Klack
by The Plot Device Fairy
Summary: In ashes we find faith, in blood we find victory, and in pain we find deliverance! Grr'Klack, Gallirad, Black Spiral Dancer.


_**Grr'Klack Shattered Faith**_

In ashes we find faith, in blood we find victory, and in pain we find deliverance. Let thy pain show thee a path, a path to victory, a path to freedom. Within the shattered darkness we seek the truth and the most powerful force within our souls. To accept Oblivion and darkness, is to allow your soul to be consumed, once the flesh is freed, the essence of our being does thus return, purified and bathed in the great hollowness of sorrow.

I have led a life within the ignorance of a bygone era. In the teeming cities of man I found a place, and in doing so, was forced into servitude. As I worked my dead end job, I found myself wanting, the home I returned to was more a despair filled den then anything else. I saw no hope, no freedom; none lied within the crying eyes of my son. The sweet angelic voice of my love filled me with a bitter Rage. All that ended, in a moment of freedom, my life was reduced to ashes. I saw within myself the pain and anguish of a million sorrows, and was thus freed. As the power of violence filled me I relented, allowed the great beast within to consume, and once devoured I discovered my salvation.

It took but moments for me to destroy the carefully structured life the Weaver had created for me. My claws tore the flesh of both Madelyn my love and little William, my son. Once the blinding fury had dissipated, I was thrust back into the world of glass. As the bloody haze of what had happened cleared in my mind, I fell. Not realizing the bliss that had been shown to me I wept. Kneeling down over the husks of my fallen family, I fed. Something deep inside me drove me to unite their departed essence to mine, and I thus consumed their remains.

Moments later vile monstrosities erupted from the air itself. I stood and fought, oh great Father I fought so hard, but I could not defeat them, and they thus captured me. After the battle ended these foul beasts whisked me away to their sorrowful den of despair, not unlike the home I had left. Over the course of months they tried to fill my mind with lies, attempting to sway me from the path, and despite my courage and strength, I turned. I renounced my actions as evil, and begged like a dog for forgiveness, the Elders rose up, I had waited for this moment, and I believed it was time for me to be accepted into the Tribe. As the Elder approached, he shifted to his war form and struck me down, spitting upon my wounded body he cursed me as a sinner.

I was ostracized for my supposed "crimes" during the change, and was branded thus as Ronin. Solidifying the scar with silver, the Elders ensured that all would recognize my "weakness". I roamed this horrific world for many years, finding no comfort, and no assistance. Until Her. This legendary woman, a woman above all women, from her I felt warmth, from her I felt kinship, and with her I would be but on the true path. In the end I'm not sure she would have agreed with the way I discovered my path, but I know she understood it. She was beautiful and eloquent, and she did not shirk from my terrifying form, she embraced it, made love to it, and in some minor sense worshipped it. Never once did she bow down before me, never did she grant me dominance, I was hers, she could never be mine. Within the night garden she kept I found solace, and it was from this dark garden I kept her safe.

Others, demented wolves of a forbidden place, came for her. She was a demon of the night, and by their misguided code of Honor, she was to be destroyed. I did thus fight them, and their flesh gave as easily as that of my family. No less then four had come to kill my precious lover, and not one returned to their blasphemous home. Unfortunately I could not save her, during the daylight battle, one had bypassed me, and ass I slue his allies, he dealt a deadly blow to my love. In her dying gasp she summoned me, and like a god of vengeance I descended upon the lone wolf, reducing him to tethers of flesh.

She lay there dying, this seemed impossible to me, she was my goddess, the immortal being of nightmares. She laid there losing her precious immortality; we know there is only one truly immortal being. I held her close, and she whispered one last thing to me, one last request. As she fell into permanent death, I unleashed my howl, as it echoed; her body fell to ash and dust. Within her death I found my faith.

I turned to the vanquished dogs whose lives I had taken, I consumed their flesh, in doing so I absorbed their souls, and their strength. Once my feast of souls satiated my hunger, I turned to the ashes of my lover, and took that which made her immortal. I could not feast upon the ashes and thus her soul escaped me. I turned to the door of my home, and in a blind fury rushed out, seeking blood.

I rampaged to the putrid den of my now enemy brethren. Their warriors could not resist my fury, or my pain. Within the pain of my soul I found endless Rage, endless strength. One after the other the mutts fell before me, their bodies twisted as their ideals. As the last of the young fell dead I faced the Elder who had scarred me. Crying out in pain I Raged towards him, with power I had never before witnessed he defeated me. I lay upon the cursed earth of his den, bathed in my own blood. It was then that the darkness of night consumed the world. I stared up at the darkening skies, and the Elder stepped before me, my single claw wound bleeding from his arm. His blood spiraled down his limb, and dripped down to my body. I tasted the essence, the power of the Earth Dogs, and was thus blessed. I rose up in the blood of the elder, and before he could motion towards me, I took the war form and summoned the Oblivion once more. My soul departed, and another, more power soul took its place. When I returned to my form, I found the Elder dead. In blood I found victory. I feasted on the flesh of each fallen warrior. Once filled to my stomachs capacity I purged the flesh, purged the sin from my body, and feasted upon the others.

Once every last soldier was devoured I turned to the soul and lifeblood of the earth. I stood before the very essence of life and pain itself. I took within me that very essence, and left the land consecrated. I stood before the empty shell of this "Holy Place", and laughed a thousand laughs. The laughs filled me with insanity, reminded me of the pain, and within this pain other sons of the Father came. They turned the shell to flesh, and gave new life to the site, and granted me acceptance with my own kind. I spat at them, they were true and pure, but I could not abide weaklings who took what others had earned. I slew them all, and consumed their flesh. When others like them came they battled me and eventually on the third day I was sent spiraling to the ground, to a pool of my own blood. Within pain I found deliverance.

I fell for what seemed like eternity, until landing upon the fresh earth of our Father's den. The flames of his holy land singed my flesh, but I could feel nothing but reverence. I descended within the Labyrinth of Truth. I was immerged in emptiness and gifted with darkness. I reveled in the Oblivion, until the Consumer, the Dancer and the Defiler stood before me. They spoke in strange terms and to overcome them I unleashed my Oblivion, the Dancer fell first, and I took his strength and made it apart of me. The Defiler tried to touch me, and I thus absorbed his essence. The darkness of his being satiated me like nothing had before. The final spirit before me was the consumer. This dark reflection of my existence quickly overcame me, for I was lethargic from my feasting. From within it I spewed forth the empty husks of my victims, and turned to devour the spirit from with. The spirit was thus defeated and I was freed back into Oblivion.

Moments passed, and I reveled in the ecstasy of my realm. The oblivion took shape, and the Wyrm made itself known to me. The being I perceived escaped description, but I know of it and its pain. We shared ourselves, I had lived within its Oblivion and it had lived within my flesh. No words were spoken, no messages written or sent. We simply peered into one another's darkness, and embraced each other. I returned to the Pit of the Maw, and paid my respects to the guardians.

I have thus traveled the three worlds, each three times; I have died and consumed the three greatest beings, and have found solace many times. I continue on my path and will seek pain to free myself from further entrapment. I will keep the promise I made to She that freed me, and I will show the respect necessary to those of her kind that know the truth. I will seek out others to share in my cause, and will consume the world if necessary. I carry the great burden of my Judgment, the Gifts of my banishment and finally this locket that contains the last drops of blood from my beloved. May Gaia's mad dogs find their truth or I will show it to them from my gullet.


End file.
